Nephilim plus snowgirl
by fireguy312
Summary: This is a story about love and the adventure about how it comes to be. Slice of life about the main group plus one at the same old school only with a twist. MizoreXOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario+vampire only Mika.

R+V

The sun shone brightly over the pack and play ground near the new subdivision where children ran and played with one another as their parents sat and watched on this carefree summers afternoon. One group of youngsters, about the age of five or six, sat around in a sand box as the laughed and played with the sand wile making castles and other random objects, a black haired boy,, a silver haired girl, a girl with bright blue hair and a little girl with purple hair and big poupless blue eyes.

The Silver haired girl and the boy were busy making a small sand village around a castle as they laughed and giggled wile making up random little stories about the people living there wile the blue and purple haired girls were running around near the other two on the grass as they played a two person game of tag or at least this was how it started but had now turned into the blue haired one trying to catch the other is an attempt at ticking the smaller girl as she ran away in terror from her impending doom, this soon drew the attention of the other two who were more then happy to join in and chase one another but this to soon changed into the girls chasing after the boy as he tried not to fall victim to a fate of endless tickles.

After tripping on his semi-untied shoes laces the boy fell and was soon tackled by his friends which soon ended in the sounds of laughter from all of them as a free for all tickle fight soon broke out but this was soon broken up by the parents as they were brought over to a picnic area for a snack and juice, carrot sticks and apple juice for the boy, blue and purple haired girls and tomato juice and carrot sticks for the silver haired one.

It was at this time as the for friends since birth ate and enjoyed being together that the purple haired girl began to feel the call of nature before getting up and going over to her mother who just smiled and nodded her head before smiling and pointing to the bathrooms only a few feet away before the purple haired girl smiled and ran off to relieve her self. It was after this as she was walking out of the small brick building that she saw a rather odd sight, someone new to the park she and her friends spent almost everyday at. Over by a large oak tree a girl, she looked to be around ten or so from how tall she was, with a head of long white hair the pooled on the ground behind her. was sitting under the tree with her knees to her chest as she rested her chin on them with her arms wrapped around her legs as she watched all the other kids and their friends and families play in the sun.

This was an odd sight for the purple haired girl since this person was new to the relatively small neighbourhood and seemed like she was upset and alone. So the purple haired girl did the only thing her 5 year old brain could think of and that was to go over to the other girl and introduce her self.

Seeming as if she hadn't noticed the purple haired girl walking over the white haired one let out a long, deep sigh as she mumbled to her self "I miss my old park..." before she finally moved her eyes over to the other who was no standing in front of her, a soft smile on her face. After a short moment of silence the purple haired girl finally spoke "Hi! I'm Mizore." before she smiled bigger and added "Why are you all alone here by your self?" before she waited for the other to respond.

Taken back by the sudden introduction the white haired girl, with a surprised look, looked up at the other and said "Hi.." in an almost timid voice before adding "I'm Mika...My parents just moved into one of the new houses over there.." she pointed to the subdivision "..the other day.." wile ignoring Mizores question.

After listening to Mika Mizore smiled again before sitting down next to her before saying "Wow..Did you come from far away?" with excitment to which Mika replied "We had to take a plan to get here and it took a long time for it to land but I was asleep for a lot of the time so I'm not sure how long." before pausing and adding "Do you live near here?" as she unwrapped her arms from her legs and moved to sit cross legged as she turned to face Mizore who was now smiling excitedly now the the bigger girl was talking to her.

With out hesitation she pointed to where Mika had and said "I live over there to next to all my friends...All our houses are next to one another." before a though popped into her head as she smiled super wide before she bolted to her feet as she said "you should come and play with us Mika!" before she pointed over to where everyone else was, the other three friends were now in a new game of tag as they ran around the adults, their laughter could be heard where Mizore and Mika were.

After that Mika also started to smile but jumped and moved back slightly at Mizores sudden movements and out burst before looking over at the other before she bit her lip for a moment but stood up none the less before rubbing her left arm in a nervous fashion before saying "Ummm...Ok..." before following Mizore, who had by then taken a lollipop out of her pocket and popped it into her mouth, nodded her head and took Mika hand and led her over to the rest of the group.

As they walked over everyone looked over at the strang new kid Mizore was leading over. Her mother was the first to speak as she eyed the taller girl before addressing Mizore "Mizore dear, who is this you brought with you?" with a warm, mosterly smile "This is Mika!.."before moving aside so they could see her better even though Mika stood almost a foot and a half taller then Mizore "..She just moved here and wants to play with us..." before looking at her mother and asking "Can she?"

Now normally this would be a problem since the kids were always making new friends but Mika being bigger then the others and looking older the adults didn't seem like it was a good idea but at the same time they didn't want to upset the young ones either. After a small moment of silence and a few shared looks between the adults Mizores mother looked at Mika, who was now fidgeting with her jackets hem and asked "How old are you dear?" with a smile to which Mika, after counting on her fingers, said "Six..I turn seven next week."

This news came as a bit of a shock as Mika was clearly much bigger for her age then the others but finding no reason to think she was lieing they asked "where are your parents?" "Daddies at work and mommies at home in her office so I came here." Mika said with an innocent smile as she pointed toward her home which, like the others, was only a couple minutes walk as their street ended and the park began.

After thinking over this information the parents nodded before Mizores mother looked toward Mika and said "Ok go on and fave fun." before she went back to talking with the other parents about things that the youngsters had no way of understanding as Mizore took Mika's hand again and walked over to where the other three were standing as they watched their friend move closer with the taller girl.

Once closer Mizore smiled as she pointed to all her friends once by one and said "This is Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu!" wile pointing to the silver haired girl who had a large Rosario around her neck, the black haired boy and the blue haired girl who had her hair of is a ponytail before she pointed at Mika and said to her friends "This is Mika!" before the other three smiled at her.

Moka was the first to walk over to her and smile, small fangs poking out from under her lips as she said "It's a pleasure to meet you Mika." wile giving a small curtsy before Tsukune walked up and gave a bow as he said "Welcome." and finally Kurumu ran up and tackled the taller girl into a bone crushing hug as she yelled "Yahoo! Nice you meet ya!" before letting up with a sheepish smile.

Not used to physical contact that much Mika froze slightly to the hug before smiling back slightly at Kurumu and said "Nice to meet you to." before she turned to Moka and Tsukune and bowed to them and said "You two as well." before standing back up. Turning to Mizore she smiled and asked "So what so do you guys want to do?" before looking back over at the other three. After a couple moments of them thinking about it, usually they just did and didn't think about it but after that Mizore's face lit up with excitement before she ran back over where her mother and the other adults were and grabbed something before running back over carrying a large, red ball.

After that the group setting into kicking the ball around, back and forth, to one another in a made up game that mostly had no rules so it mostly just consisted of them running around and using a tree as a "goal" post so see who could get the most points with teams of two, Mika and Mizore one one team and Moka and Tsukune one the other wile Kurumu being the goaly.

The game went on for a wile, laughter and shouting heard by all. After a bit it Mika went to kick the ball for the winning point as it was determined only when she kicked it it didn't go toward the goal but up into the tree they were using, getting wedged near the top. After this Mizore started to cry as she said "My ball!" to which Mika looked at her feet and fidgeted with the hem of her coat as she said "sorry Mizore..." who only cried more but a thought soon popped into Mika's head as she said "I'll get it down!" before running and jumping a good 10 feet into the tree before climbing her way up and reaching the ball with ease.

Now having watched Tsukune fall out of a tree not to long before this and having watched as he broke his arm Mizore didn't like seeing her newest friend go after her ball, not paying any attention to the fact Mika had just pulled off a jump no human child could, and could only cry out for her to so but Mika was to high up before her friends words could reach her.

Wile this was going on the neighbourhood bully Saizo, he was a little older then most of the other kids there and loved to torment them and his pack of friends saw Mixore and her friends, mostly saw that she was crying, and walked over with a smug grin on his face. Walking over to her he leaned in close he said "Awe look guys the little baby is crying. What happened your little baby friends finally see what a cry baby you are?" to which Mizore just looked at him and said "Shut up Saizo you...you bif meanie head!" before she formed a snow ball in her hand and tossed it at his face which only caused him to get angry, even his friends stepped back at this.

As he wiped the snow from his face Saizo glared down at Mizore at moment before he said :Why you little brat!" before he shoved her, hard, so the she was tossed to the ground a couple feet away, a small crack coming from her ribs, landing and curling into a ball as she cried and curled into a ball as she held onto her chest, her mother and the other parents rushing over from having seen this take place, Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu all to stunned to do anything. But before the parents could reach them Mizores ball appeared from the tree as it smashed into Saizo head and knocked him to the ground as Mika, watching the scene from the tree, yelled "HEY!" before scrambling a few branches and jumping the rest of the way, landing in a crouch, before standing tall wile glaring at Saizo as she added "Leave my friend alone you butt head and pick on someone your own size." as she walked over and cold clocked him as he was standing back him and sending him several feet away but after landing he stood back up, rubbing his jaw before glaring at her and yelling "I'll get you for that!" and running off.

After that Mika turned and rushed over to Mizore and fell to her knees by her and asked "You ok?" as she looked over her crying friend who could only mumble out "It really hurts..." After that Mika lifted her friends up into her arms and said "I'll make it feel better k?" before she hovered her hand over where Mizore was holding her chest and a white, ethereal, glow formed around her hands for a moment before going out. After that she moved her hand as Mizore stopped crying and looked at Mika with big eyes a moment before she said "H-how did you do that?...I don't hurt anymore" to which Mika said "It's something I've always been able to do." with a sheepish smile as she helped her up to her feet. It was soon after the parents showed up to make sure their children were over. Mizores mother rushed over to her and pulled her close and looked at Mika for a moment before looking back down at her daughter "Mizore honey are you ok? I saw you crying a moment ago, what happened?" After that Mizore told her mother everything that happened before looked at Mika and added "And that Mika's hand glowed and then the pain was gone."

After that Mika looked at Mizore's mother and said "No one's hurts my friends." with a proud smile on her face before walking over and grabbing Mizore's ball that had landing back near the tree after hitting Saizo in the face. Walking back over she passed it back to Mizore and said "I got your ball back, Sorry for getting it stuck in the tree." with a happy smile.

After that the parents let the kids go back to playing exept they now kept an eye on Mika to make sure nothing bad happened, even in the world of monsters many some were looked upon as dangerous and the groups parents didn't want anything happening to their babies but so fare Mika hadn't done anything to them so they let her play.

Soon enough, the sun starting to set, it was time for everyone to head home and head off to bed. As the adults were packing everything up to take home Mizore's mother walked over to where her daughter and Mika were sitting on the edge of the near by sandbox having a juice box, Mizore's mother giving Mika one, as they sat and watched the sun set as they laughed and giggled wile Mika told jokes as Mizore leaned against her as she started to feel the effects of the day start to take hold but no wanting to leave her newest friend just yet.

Looking at the two younglings as she walked over Mizore's mother smiled and shook all negative thoughts about about her from her mind as she keeled down next to them and said "Ok girls it's time to head home, it's almost bed time." before looking at Mika and asking "Do do want to walk home with us sweety?" to which mika smiled and nodded her head as she sucked the last bit of juice from the container in her hand before standing up and looking at a sleepy Mizore wile she her self wasn't tired at all and with a soft smile she offered her a piggy back ride before effortlessly getting Mizore into place on her back and holding her legs up as she carried her friend home, giggle when she noticed that she had passed out on her, Mizore mother just smiling at them wile thinking ~I can see those two becoming the best of friends." as she chuckled to her self.

R+V

_Well Hello again everyone. it's been a wile since I posted anything, also in regards to that I had posts for my other stories but do to a system crash I lost them so it's going to be another wile before I post for those, sorry to those of you waiting. Anyways This is my newest idea and I hope you like it and please read and review or send me a PM. I should, hopefully, have chapter two of in a couple days so just bare with me._


End file.
